The ultimate goal is to elucidate at the molecular level the mechanism of leukemogenesis by avian myeloblastosis virus in chicken in myeloid cells. Research objectives for the coming year are: Characterization of the viral gene(s) product responsible for acute myeloblastic leukemia, its function and target molecules in the infected cells; characterization of the normal chicken cellular sequences homologous to the viral transforming gene and their function.